Tea Time with America
by Phoenix Crystal Star
Summary: England is having his daily afternoon tea when America comes, and joins him. Their tea time leads to um, some other *cough*sexual*cough* activities. AmericaXEngland Warning: yaoi, kissing, and foreplay Enjoy!


**Hello all my fellow yaoi fangirls! This is a gift to my friend ****Inori13**** on , congratulating her on her first posted fan fiction about a manga called ****Barajou no Kiss/****薔薇嬢のキス****. I know I should be finishing the next chapter for my other Hetalia fan fiction, but I could help myself even though America and England aren't my favorite pairings. **

**So! On with the oneshot!**

…

Tea Time with America

England, also known as Arthur Kirkland, prided himself in having his afternoon teatime everyday at 3 o'clock, on the dot. This was his time to simply drink his tea, relax, and reflect on his life. He had never missed his afternoon tea since he had become a refined gentleman, which was after his adolescence. Even during World War II, he remembered siting in his tent, drinking his tea, with an annoyed France waiting impatiently for him to return to the battle going on outside against the Axis. All his former colonies noticed his daily tea ritual since they had stayed with him for periods of time. China had noticed it during the Opium Wars. Italy had noticed it every time England would capture back during the World Wars. France had noticed it every time the Frenchman had visited him unannounced, which happened more often than England would like.

Anyway, back to the present. Arthur sat in his drawing room, sipping his favorite, Earl Grey, from a porcelain china teacup with red roses. Tinkerbella laid lazily on a chair cushion. Flying Mint Bunny sat on another chair slurping his cup of tea. Starlight the Unicorn was walking around the room occasionally taking bites of his lovely scones that were set on the table. A few other fairies flew around him as they played tag. Yes, all was fine and normal in the world today; well at least in England's world. Arthur felt content.

As if the world hated his happiness, an annoyance in the form of a loud blonde blue-eyed nation barged in to his drawing room.

"Yo! Iggy! What's up?" America yelled loudly scaring of all the fairies, Starlight, and Flying Mint Bunny. Arthur groaned. There goes this calming afternoon.

"What do you want now, Alfred?" he asked the bubbly blonde, placing his teacup down. Alfred pouted, and plopped down next to England.

"Iggy, don't sound so disappointed! I just to have some tea with you," Alfred informed. Arthur raised a bushy eyebrow in disbelief. America never wanted to have teatime with him before, not even back when he was still a colony. He gave Alfred a look, trying to come up with an answer.

"Fine," he sighed. "But stay quite."

"Yay! Thanks Iggy," America smiled and went to sit across from England. He picked up an empty teacup and began to drink from it. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Wanker, the cup's empty," he took the cup from Alfred's hand, poured Earl Grey into it, and handed it back t him.

"Thanks Iggy!" America exclaimed.

"Don't call me that, and its tea time not talk time," England scolded. America looked down, and took a sip of his tea. He cringed at the taste of the tea, but didn't say anything. England tried to ignore him. America cautiously took a burnt scone from the platter on the table. Arthur watched him from the corner of his eye as Alfred took a huge bite of his scone. The American nation tried to keep the charcoal-like scone in his mouth. He swallowed, and the scone settled like a stone in his stomach. Alfred looked up to see Arthur waiting for his reaction.

"It's good," America lied and gave the other a smile. A light blush tinted England's cheeks at the compliment. England couldn't remember the last time someone complimented his food. America cocked his head to the side when he noticed England's blush. _He looks kind of cute, _America thought. England was about to reply when he noticed something. Dark crumbs had stubbornly stuck to the side of America's mouth. Arthur took one of his embroidered napkins and leaned in close to Alfred. Alfred's eyes widen, and opened his mouth to say something.

"Engla-," America started.

"Hold on," England interrupted. He was so close to Alfred that his entire face had gone crimson, but he ignored it and swiped the crumbs off Alfred's face. "You're hopeless sometimes." Arthur went to sit back down, but Alfred stopped him by holding onto his wrist. With the other hand, America pulled the napkin out of England's hand.

"America, w-what are you d-doing?" England stuttered. America didn't answer, but pulled him closer instead. Using his super strength, he pulled England off his feet and placed him on his lap.

"You look so hot when you blush," America responded. Before England could react, America pushed his lips against his. Arthur's eyes flew closed as he melted into the kiss. Alfred put more pressure on the kiss, causing the Englishman to make the most beautiful moan that Alfred had ever heard. He wanted to hear that moan again. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, and tried to pull himself closer. Alfred swiped his tongue across Arthur's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The shorter blonde quickly complied, and felt Alfred's wet warm tongue enter his mouth. They fought for dominance; Alfred won, and ran his fingers though Arthur's messy blonde hair. He began to pull at Arthur's shirt. Arthur smirked in the kiss, and placed his hand underneath Alfred's shirt. He ran his fingers across Alfred's erect nipples. This caused the American to give off a loud groan. Arthur removed his hands, and pulled out of the kiss. A trail of saliva connected their mouths.

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked sultry, placing his forehead against Arthur's. He didn't answer but instead pulled Alfred's shirt off.

"What are you doin- anrgh," Alfred moaned loudly as Arthur latched his mouth onto one of Alfred's pink nipples, and pinched the other bud with his other hand. Electric chills ran down Alfred's spine as Arthur's skillful mouth bite lightly on his nipple. Arthur gasped when he felt America's warm mouth began to suck on his neck. More moans escaped Arthur's lips as he felt something hard poking his thigh. Alfred stopping suckling on Arthur's neck, leaving behind a purple hickey.

"Why did you stop?" Arthur asked softly, nuzzling his nose against Alfred's. Alfred smiled, stood up, and picked Arthur up, bridal style.

"Let's take this to your bedroom, Iggy," Alfred answered, and began to walk to Arthur's upstairs room.

"This might be better than my tea time," Arthur comment when they reached the bedroom.

"Fuck yeah, it will me!" Alfred smirked, and laid Arthur on the queen-sized bed.

…

**Hope you liked the oneshot! And that you're as red as I am right now. ^= v =^**

**This is the first yaoi oneshot that I've ever done. Review and Favorite!**


End file.
